Falling for a sociopath
by Flexible-Flute
Summary: Irene makes her way to 221B. Letting emotions take over. Not a good summary, but story is good. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the rain outside of 221B. Staring up at the window of the man I knew I loveds flats of all things keeping me from throwing open the door and kissing that man senseless. But, it didn't make any sense. Why couldn't i? It wasn't, It couldn't be, fear. Out of all the stupid things I was scared to love him.  
After what felt like a lifetime I went to the door and knocked. To which john opened.  
"Uh, hello miss. Adler. What can I-"  
"You need milk don't you? Why don't you go get some. I can let myself in." I cuts him off, needing to be alone with the man upstairs.  
"I do. But I was going to go-" I send him a look, and he only nods in a knowing way and leaves. I head up the stairs and slowly strip away my wet coat and jumper. Pulling my scarf and gloves off and dropping them to the ground. I open the door at the top if the staircase. Slightly terrified, I step in.  
"Hello Mr. Holmes. Miss me?" I look at the black curly haired man only known by the name of Sherlock Holmes. His deep green-blue eyes meet mine. My heart flutters rapidly, and I slightly curse it for being so wanting.  
"Miss Adler, for what do I owe such a visit?" He gets up from his spot and comes over to me. "Can I offer you some tea? Coffee?"  
"Liquor. Hard. Oh, please." I say with a little wink as he goes to the cabinet. I take this opportunity to settle myself into his chair, which I know bothers him. I peel of an outer layer and my shoes getting comfortable.  
"Which do you prefer?" He says without looking at me.  
"Oh god, anything to get this chill out of me." It was true I was soaked and chilled to the bone. He turns to me holding a glass of the liquid.  
"You're going to soak mg chair! At least let me put down a towel, or take your clothes and pop then into the dryer." He suggests.  
"Oh my. Sherlock, are you proposing I undress. I didn't take you as that kind of man, but I like it." And I started to strip. He covers his eyes.  
"No! I mean in the other room! Take my robe and get changed." I just laugh and take the robe out of his hands. "Women." He grumbles.


	2. Oxytocin

I giggled at the mans insecure ways as I went to his room to change. Peeling away the wet clothes and putting on his robe that smelled of him. I sat on his bed and layed down, taking in all the scents.  
"Irene! Are you done?" Sherlock said through the door, to scared to open it. I hopped of the bed and skittered to the door. When I open it he is back downstairs. Slightly disappointed I make my way back to him. Sitting back in his chair I find how exhausted I truly am. Slowly my eyes close and my body relaxes with thoughts of him holding me.  
-Sherlock's POV-  
"My goodness woman. How long-" I stop when I turn to see her fast asleep in my chair. She looks almost more beautiful when she is asleep. I realize I am staring to long and she shifts slightly in her dreams. Deciding she needs to be in a proper sleeping place I go to my chair and lift he carefully. I go to my room and place her on my bed, it's a strange picture to see her there. I cover her over with the blanket and head to the door.  
"Sherlock. Stay." She says in a whisper, reaching her hand out to me. This takes me back. Why would I, why would she, should I? And I do. I slip myself into the bed with her and let myself close my eyes as well. Her hand winds it's way around my own, and I let mine wrap around hers. Eventually she made her way closer so that she was right up next to me. I again returned it putting my arms around her waist. I wasn't really sure what you called this closeness, but I think I my start to like it.  
In the morning you would have expected us to have woken up and looked into each other's eyes, yes? No. John who makes me tea in the morning, came into the room with the usual tray of toast and tea, dropped the whole tray with a huge crash. Which jolted me up, causing Irene and and legs to drop uncomfortably.  
"But-but. She! And you! And bed!" John stuttered out looking horrified. It was quite funny though.  
"My god john! People were sleeping. Haven't you ever heard of snuggling?" Irene shouts at him shielding her eyes from the sun streaming through the window.  
"Ah! So that's what it's called.'Snuggling.' Interesting, it does give your brain a fair share of oxytocin."  
"Oxy what? Oh never mind! I will leave you two too your snuggling. I'll clean that up later." He leaves with a huff and slams the door.  
"Oxytocin? The cuddling hormone. Nice touch." Irene adds before settling back down in to sheets. Which I gladly do also.


End file.
